Relax!
by redcrystaljay21
Summary: Len gets addicted to a game and gets crazy about it. Rin wants him keep his eyes off the game and relax. So... what does she do? One-shot. Rin x Len.  No twincest or incest. Friends, kinda, actually. But some romance.


**Hello! Welcome! Thank you for your time of finding the story and clicking it. This is a Rin x Len fanfic but no kissing. Sorry. This a not-so-short-but-not-too-long one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters mentioned in the story.**

**Hoping you'll like it!**

* * *

><p>"NO! Why? Why?"<p>

Rin just sighed, ignoring Len's constant bawling and pleas. "Tell me again why you want to play that stupid game all day?"

"I need to beat the Kaito's high score! If not, I won't get any of my banana shake _and_ Miku and the others will call me a-a…" Len stuttered as he neared the end of his sentence. He was pressing the buttons of the controller for another round of the game he was playing.

"A…what?" Rin raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him to tell her what he had meant.

"Ugh… Besides, you don't want to know."

"Does this look like I _don't_ want to know?" Len looked at Rin and gulped.

"Uh… no?"

Rin sighed again and made mental note to herself to squash Kaito with the road roller later. She stood up and grabbed the controller from Len.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"No."

"I said…" Rin laid the controller on the sofa and dragged Len towards the door.

"I know what you said and you're going to come with me whether you like to or not!"

Len just grumbled. Everyone in school knew that making Rin mad was a disastrous mistake. A blue haired idiot once accidentally opened her bathroom door while she was showering when the idiot and his friend Len came to visit. When they finally got home, the idiot's family saw him in bandages and scars all over his face.

Len snapped his head once he knew where Rin was taking him. "Why are we here in the small ballroom you have in your house?"

Rin let go of his collar and Len fell on the floor with a 'ow!' escaping from his mouth as he touched the ground. Rin made her way to the little boom box at the corner of the room.

The room looked magical when Len looked around. He notice a small chandelier in the middle of the ceiling and the floor was so clean that you can see your own reflection. The cleanliness made the lighting of the chandelier sparkle around the room.

After a while of looking around, he heard small music echo throughout the room. "Uh… Rin? What are you going to do?"

Rin walked to the middle of the room and looked at him. "It's what _we_ are going to do. Now take my hand." Len hesitantly took her hand. "Good. Now, dance." Len snapped his head at her as he heard what she said.

"D-dance? Dance what?"

Rin looked at her side and said, "Just do it."

"O-okay." By that time, they were both blushing pink. "What song is it, anyway?"

"I don't care what song it is! Use your own style! Just, please, dance?" Rin used her puppy eyes at Len and he can't resist those cute eyes. So, he nodded.

Then, Len guided both of them through the glowing room, twirling Rin once in a while.

"So, why are we doing this, Rin?" he asked, still dancing.

"It's to take your mind off that stupid game of yours. And isn't this quite relaxing?" she replied with a smile and Len smiled back.

"Yeah, it is. I guess your plan worked?"

"Yup! Don't you see what happened to you?" Rin pointed at him.

"What?" Len clearly looked confused, with his eyebrows up and he stopped the dance.

"I mean, you're more relaxed, your mind isn't anywhere near the game, and you're smiling." Len grinned at her statement.

"Well, you did surprise me at first. But, hey, it's kinda fun." Rin giggled at his answer. And they both circled the room with a dance.

"Hey, Len! Did you beat my score, yet?" Kaito called.

"Uh…"

"Prepare to run, you stupid blue-haired idiot!" The next thing Kaito heard was an engine starting up. The last thing he saw was stars.

And the last thing he heard was a giggle from both of his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>So, any opinions and comments? Then please review!<strong>

**To anyone who can't guess what Len was about to say in the first part, it's _shota. _I decided not to put it in the story.**

**Anyone asking what the game is... Well, I don't know, too. I needed something to distract Len and the only thing that came to mind is a game.**

**The story was inspired by a song called 'Ur-style' by Kagamine Rin.**

**Anyways, please review!**

**Jay -**


End file.
